Desperately Holding On
by LokiPie
Summary: He was only a child when his parents died, That when he meet him, he spent most of his childhood life with him and finally he fell for that same man but when he finally confesses to the man so much goes horrible wrong and the past is coming back to haunt them. Please read the story is better then the summary! Me promise.
1. Chapter 1

Desperately Holding on.

A/N: Hello Its DaRKCRazyFaNGiRl Here,

I am back and Better then ever, I have been having problems putting my Story's on Fan fiction but I have work it out!

And here is a Devil May cry story for all you guys.

Warning: Badly written Sex scenes (Well I think so anyway) lots of Angst, Boy x Boy action, some sort of Rape, Violence. Lots of Blood and Bad Language,

DantexNero Fanfic with a bit of LadyxDante,

But don't worry about that too much.

Also this story has my own storyline in it so some bits might be totally different to what actually happened in the games or Manga.

Disclaimer: I do not own Devil may cry or neither gets money for writing this Fic,

But if I did then Dante and Nero would have started to Making out the moment Dante came crashing through the glass window of the chapel.

Please Enjoy the Fanfic and don't forget to Review or whatever! Xxx

In Fortunes, in a small apartment left of the centre of town; laid a boy, a boy around the age of ten,

His blue eyes wide open as tears trailed from them, his silver locks covered in a scatter of red in a sign of Death.

His body seemed paralyzed as he stared lifelessly, the sound of the clock rang in his ears as the time past by.

"Mum…Dad…Dead..." He mumbled as his mind trailed back to the event of this evening.

XX-XX-XX-XX

This boy was named Nero; it was his birthday today he had been at school all day and it was finally over, he walked home by himself but usually he would walk with his friend and her brother: Kyrie and Credo but he just didn't today.

He opened the door to his and his parent's small accommodation,

He took off his shoes and placed his bag down on the floor.

He then walked into the main room and looked around to find no one there.

"Mum...Dad?" Nero called out as he walked up to his parent's room,

He twisted the handle and pushed the door open, a smell of death lingered in the suffocating air.

Nero looked on the floor to find the corpses of his parent's, there bodies ripped apart as organs and blood were splattered on the walls.

Nero fell to the floor in shock; he shivered and vomited as the worst of the shock begun,

He laid down on the floor as he watch paralyzed up at the ceiling whilst barley breathing

"Mum…Dad…Dead," Nero Mumbled.

Suddenly his right arm lost feeling as pain travelled up it, his skin on the arm started to peal as his arm shone brightly,

Nero screamed in agony as the pain pulsed more and more, everything stopped and then a weird demonic limb attached into the place of his normal arm.

"What am…I?" He asked himself with a stumble as he found strength to stand.

He walked the streets and then just kept walking, he then got onto a ferry to the other side, he even started walked again after that with out even knowing were he was and quite frankly he didn't even care he just wanted to be away from Fortunes,

He finally came to a halt as he saw the sign in front of him:

Capulet City.

He had walked for more then a day and ended up in a different city completely but yet he walked into the city.

He carried on until his leg were to heavy to lift, He stop out side a shop with a flickering Neon sign that was spread across the top of the door the words spelt out Devil may cry.

He slid down the wall and took in everything around him his eyes lids drooped down into a slumber.

A hand was placed on the boys shoulder, that's what woke him, He looked up at the man, he also had blue eyes and silver hair but his eyes were more icy and brighter, he had a handsome and kind looking face that was warming.

"Hi I'm Dante," He smiled friendly.

XX-XX-XX-XX

Dante was about 19 years old, He had been through a lot in his short life, his Father and Mother weren't normal in the slightest for one his Father was a very powerful demon and his Mother wasn't the most innocent women, but neither was he or in fact his twin brother Vergil, they were named blasphemies cause there mixed blood of demon and human; which was known as a Mud blood.

Dante sat at his desk in his shop, His legs rested on top of the desk with a porn magazine covering his face.

The door rang as someone entered, there foot steps were loud and heavy, they came closer and closer to Dante until they stopped when they where standing in front of him.

The person knocked the magazine off his face, Dante opened one eye and looked up to a women with black hair, mismatched eyes, big boobs and a big scar across her nose.

"…Lady what do you want?" Dante sighed,

"I have a Mission for you," Lady replied,

Dante sighed once more before he got up and grabbed his long red leather red trench coat.

"God this better have better pay then the other one…Now where is it?" Dante asked,

"Fortunes…Oh Dante you have a little sleeping friend outside," Lady laughed as she left Devil may cry.

Dante looked confused until he step out side to see the silver headed boy sleeping against the wall of the shop, he knelt down beside him and smiled, he felt warmth by the innocent looking face, he couldn't stop but admire how much they looked alike.

He looked down to the boys right arm and noticed the demonic arm and gasped,

"He's a half demon as well," He thought to himself out loud.

He placed a hand on the boys shoulder and slightly flinched when the boys eyes flickered open,

"Hi I'm Dante," Dante Introduced himself,

"Nero," The kid replied shyly.

"Nero Huh? Not a bad name, Well Nero its really cold out here, If you sleep out here you will catch a chill," Dante exclaimed softly.

"Come on, I have a spare room you can go sleep up there…Its got to be better then sleeping on this patio floor," Dante suggested as he got up and held his hand out,

Nero sat there thinking for a moment but Dante soon got his answer as Nero head bobbed up and down in agreement.

Nero took his hand and then both of them walked into Devil may cry hand in Hand.

EOC

A/N: Thank you for reading, I will try to update soon so don't worry and remember to leave a Review hehe! See you soon xx

DaRKCRazyFaNGiRl


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello its me again with a new chapter of Desperatly holding on, Hehe.  
And thanks to everyone that has read the first chapter and special thanks to SirenaLoreley and Jelly bean for Reviewing! I appreciate it! Warning: Some blood and gore and lots Angst. Disclaimer: I do not own Devil may cry or the characters but if I did you wouldn't want to know what would happen if I did! _

Chapter 2 - My life.

Both Nero and Dante sat on the sofa,  
Nero looked down at his small normal hand as a single tear slipped out of his eye.  
"So what brought you here?" Dante asked the boy as he crossed his arms over his chest,  
"My Mother and Father wer murdered," Nero replied as his voice cracked with emotions,  
"...Well I'm sorry to say this but ever one of your parent's were keeping a secret from you or at one of them weren't your true parent," Dante explained awkwardly.

"What do you...mean?" Nero asked as he sniffed up,  
"What I mean is that you mister hold a great power just like I, Your a half breed of demon and human so one of your parent's were a demon and that Kid, that is a Demonic arm," Dante explained as he pointed to the boys right arm.

"Kid why don't you go up to bed?" Dante suggested,  
Nero nodded as he got up from the sofa and then walked upstairs.

Dante was shocked by his own gentleness he showed towards the Kid, well they were the same after all and he realised how hard it must be to take all this all in. Dante sat there and thought back to when he was Nero's age.

XX-XX-XX-XX-XX

Dante and his twin brother were eleven today, they played tag in the back garden of there family mansion. "Hey, Thats no fair Vergil you cheated," Young Dante whined,  
"No Dante I didn't, thats the whole point I made you think that I cheated so then I could actually cheat then win," Vergil commented with no humour in his voice.

"Mum...! Vergil is confusing me again," Dante whined again but this time at his mother,  
"Vergil! stop confusing your brother you know he isn't as intelligent as you," There Mother laughed,  
"Hey I can't help that he's a smartass," Dante snapped,  
"No Dnte...Your just a dumbass," Vergil snarled back.

Dante and Vergil sat against a tree arguing about who would make a better Demon, "Happy birthday, to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday to Dante and Vergil, happy birthd-" There Mother Eva sang as she came out with a cake but before she could finish a dark figire stood behind her just before it twisted a sharp claw into her stomach, It was a Demon!

Dante and Vergil stood frozen as they stared in shock at the scene before them. "Where is Sparda?"The Demon hissed as it pushed its claws further into her stomach, "Oh are these the children of Sparda?" The Demon asked again as he pulled his claws out of Eva's stomach and let her drop to her death.

The Demon edged closer, its red eyes glared with hunger as its sharp teeth were pursed up in a smirk. "Run...boys...run!" She screamed as she coughed on her own blood,  
The Demon placed his attention back onto Eva, He stabbed her one more time; that was all that way left to finish her as her body rolled lifelessly to her "death bed".

It turned back aroung to find nothing, Dante and Vergil had ran just like there mother commandeered them to do. Dante and Vergil kept running until they eventually ran out of breath, They leaned against a wall of a abandoned shop, "Dante what are we going to do, Mum's dean and Dad's disappeared, where are we going to go? Dante?" Vergil cried desperately as he held onto his brother,  
"I don't know," He simple repiled.

Dante knew he had to stay strong for everyone, he knew he would have to hide his pain and let it eat him until he was close to breaking and thats exactly what he did but he didn't realise how much he blocked his brother out and how much it coursed Vergil to go dark side.

Vergil and Dante started killing Demon's together until Vergil slowly turned his back against Dante.  
Dante let him slip, he couldn't save him, he gave into his Demon and was controlled like a senseless puppet, he hungered for power and that just made him crazed.

Vergil lied drained of life in Dante's arms as he took his last breath,  
His head rolled backwards into Dante's arms as his teary eyes shut for the last time, that was Dante's breaking point all the pain and lost that he held back pushed its way out in one big scream.

"VERGIL...WHY?!"

It went down hill from there, Dante killed ever Demon in his sight and drank himself near to death,  
he just felt empty he wanted the pain to go but it never did heal.

One day he decided that he had enough with living his life in that misery so he just shoved everything aside with a cocky attitude, He meet meany people including two women: Trish and Lady, which help him through it. But the one amazing thing is he was only 15 when he finally lost everything,  
Just like Nero had, Nero was left to live alone and had to endure the same pain,  
Yes they were very similar.

Eoc

A/N: I hope you liked Chapter 2! Thank you for reading and Chapter 3 will be up soon. Please review! LOve ya all.

DArkCRazyFanGiRl.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone! Thank you for the wonderful 118 views! Oh and special Thanks to Too lazy to sigh and SirenaLoreley for Reviewing Love ya!

Warning: Sex scene/ Kinda rapy (Is not between Dante and Nero) Suicide and Bad language!

Enjoy!

Chapter 3 - Confession and cheating.

It had been 9 years since Nero first came to meet and live with Dante, Dante spent most of the years training and going on mission with Nero and today it was his 19th birthday.

"Stop calling me a kid! I am now nineteen, old man," Nero snapped,

"Yes you are, kid Happy birthday," Dante smiled warmly as he ruffled his hair.

Nero blushed at the touch,

His feelings have been acting up at the moment, he craved for touch and it made him feel frustrated. He only wanted it from one person though the person he fell in love with, Dante!

Dante stared at him with a frown as Nero was deep in thought,

"What?" Nero asked as he realised he was staring at him,

"I was just tryin' to figure out what ya was thinkin' about, oh I bet ya was thinkin' about how hot I am," Dante laughed.

Nero gulped realising how close Dante was now,

He stood up to hide his awkwardness but to his surprise a hand grabbed his wrist,

"Nero? Whats wrong with ya? Every time I touch you or slightly get near ya, you shy away," Dante had concerned filled in his eyes.

"Its nothing," Nero replied snappily,

"God Kid just tell me what ever it is I won't judge ya about it, Kid please I want to help," Dante reassured Nero,

"Well you can't help me and its none of ya business," Nero growled not before he went racing upstairs.

"God Kids!" Dante grumbled as he raced up after him,

Dante entered the room and sat next to Nero on the bed.

"Look kid, Im not goin' to force ya to tell me but I want to tell you that it is my business because its about you and you have been my business ever since I got involved in your life and I would do everythin' I could to help ya," Dante musky voice whispered.

Nero turned his head to look Dante in the eyes with his watery ones,

"I can't do this anymore..." Nero cried out,

Dante just sat there waiting for Nero to continue.

"I can't continue lying to my self and ignoring my feelings..." Nero continued nervously, at this point Dante looked completely puzzled but decided to not question him.

"Dante I...I...love...you..." Nero cried as he confessed,

Dante sat frozen this was the last thing he expected from Nero, but the main question he asked himself: dose he feel the same?

His body worked faster then his mind in that moment as he leaned closely into Nero, he placed his lips onto the other half demons,

The kiss started slow and passionate but then turned into a heated kiss of need and domination as there tongues slipped and caressed inside of each others mouth.

This defiantly answered Dante's questioned he loved this Man he called kid,

The rest of the night they spent in each others arms, enjoying the company and warmth.

In the morning Dante was gone, he thought it was a dream that he made up in his simple mind.

But that conclusion was proven wrong as soon as he reached the bottom of the stairs,

There was Dante sitting at the table with what you could call real breakfast and a cheesy grin plastered on his face.

"Mornin' Kid," Dante smiled as he kissed him,

"Good morning to you too old man," Nero replied as he laughed.

They ate there breakfast and then Dante spent Nero on his way to fetch some fresh holy water.

Dante spent most of his day waiting for Nero to came back with the water.

Dante laid in his normal position on his desk, legs up, leaning back on the chair and a magazine on his head but he had ditched the porn magazines for sports ones.

Dante was napping when the door opened,

Foot steps made there way over to Dante but they were to aggressive and confidant to be Nero's.

The person sat on top of Dante's lap and pushed the magazine off,

They lifted his chin and placed there lips to his,

Dante woke up by feeling something rubbing against his crotch and the taste and feeling of a unfamiliar mouth.

"Lady!?" Dante Mumbled into her mouth as he realised what she was doing,

She straddled him as she rubbed her leg against him, he tried to fight her but he just couldn't with how great that felt, he wanted more.

She undid his zipper and the button on his boxers then pulled his dick out, she started pumping it up and down and with every stroke his breath hitched,

She change her position and then place her lips on top of it and took it all in, she licked it and suck it until Dante was moaning for more.

She slid her black pants off and then slipped Dante inside of her, Dante and Lady kept a fast pace, moaning with each thrust as pleasure took them away,

"Aww...god fuc...k...Nnn...aww yeees!" Dante moaned as his thrusts fastened as he came closer and closer

Dante pictured Nero in his head as he thrusted more and more into Lady, He pictured that he had Nero leaning against his desk with his ass in the air as he made him call his name as he thrusted in and out of him.

He could feel how close Lady was and then suddenly felt his own climax,

"NERO..." He whispered into Lady's ear,

Lady grinned she got what she wanted and she had Dante totally under her spell, she didn't care that Dante was thinking about Nero she just wanted the pleasure.

Before Dante could come back to reality, Lady collected her stuff and went.

Xx-xx-xx-xx-xx

Nero slipped into the church, this was the best time to come; there wasn't anyone really there,

There was only the priest who took no notice of Nero.

He walked over to the holy water and dipped a flask into the water, it stung a bit with him being half demon and all that.

He walked the same dusty route home, when he got outside Devil may cry he could hear quiet moaning from inside,

He guessed it was just Dante being Dante and watching porn,

"But why? if he asked me if I wanted to do it I would probably say yes," Nero blushed at that thought.

He slightly opened the door, just in case Dante was doing something private that he didn't want to disturb.

"Aww...god fuc...k...Nnn...aww yeees!" Nero heard,

Nero's heart filled with hate and anger as he witnessed the scene in front of him.

Dante was having sex with Lady.

"But...but how could he...he said he loved me...no he didn't even say that he loved me," Nero thought,

He felt sick, hurt, anger and most of all jealous for some strange reason, he thought Dante was his not this sluts.

Nero couldn't stand it anymore, he just ran kept running until he found him self with a bottle of whisky in hand and on the ledge of a bridge.

He felt confidant in his decision,

He wanted to die he just lost the only good thing in his life, and he just wanted to loss himself in the pain of death, he had finished with it, he wanted to hold on but his heart wouldn't let him.

Thump...thump...thump

His heart beat rang in his ears, his breath slowed and his body became stiff as the water swallowed him,

His heart came to a stop and his eyes glazed over with senselessness.

"I love you Kid," Dante's voice rang in his mind as the last piece of life escaped his body and into the past.

Ec

A/N : Poor Nero! Stupid Dante!

I sorry If you don't like LadyxDante well neither do I, It pained me to write that but that is part of the Storyline!

Thank you I will be back with another Chapter soon because I'm having fun writing this! Please Review!

DArkCRazyFanGiRl

Hello again! Everyone Thanks for over 100 view! And the few Reviews! Thanks to SirenaLoreley and Too lazy to sigh haha.

Warning - Sex scene/ Kinda rapy Sex scene (not between Dante and Nero) Suicide and Bad language! Please Read and Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, yes it s me again! I bet you re dieing to know what s to happen with the two slayers; well here s a new chapter for all of you, Thank you for reading this story xx Enjoy!  
Warning: The same as always! Disclaimer: WE have already destabilised that I do not own Devil may cry.

Chapter 4 Lies.

Dante sat on the sofa with his face planted into his hands in shame,  
What have I done Why did I do that and where the hell is Nero? What if he saw us did he? AHH! I m so screwed, Dante let his thoughts wonder into lots of questions.

Dante waited for over an hour but soon he got to the point were he was sick of waiting, he stood up and throw on his red jacket then left Devil may cry,  
He walked around to try and find him, he didn t care how long it took; he just had to find him he was so determined.

XX-XX-XX-XX

Nero s body lifted itself to the surface of the water, with one huge gasp of air life made its way back to Nero; the colour returned to his skin and eyes.  
I m alive? I m alive haha but how? Nero wheezed as his breaths became agonizing, in a rush the pain came back in his heart and a sour taste edged its way into his mouth.

Nero steadily made his way out of the water; the reality hit him as he stumbled to the ground,  
Why didn t I die I want to be dead, I don t want face that look on his face; the Pity,  
I don t want his to see how much he can hurt me, I WANT TO DIE! Nero cried out in desperation. Nero turned his gave up to glance at a white scaly demon with a same structure of a man s; it had red eyes and sharp teeth that was pursed up in a smirk.  
Nero reacted quickly and grabbed blue rose from its holster and pointed it at the Demon forehead,  
Come on no need to be like that I m not going to hurt you I ve got information for you, The demon tried to reassure him. Okay spit it out before you get a bullet through your skull, Nero snapped, he was so not in the mood to fuck around. That other half demon that well cheated on you, he was the one that killed your parent s, he has been lying to you, The demon hissed.

Oh my god all this was planned everything was planned, from living with him too falling in love, so he planned to hurt me, but why is he torturing me? Nero asked himself in a fit of anger.

Why don t you get your revenge? Show him that you are not weak and that he can t mess with you, The demon edged him on.

Nero nodded his head in agreement as he strutted away knowing fully well where he was heading, he walked down the usual streets until he saw the thing he was searching out.

Nero stopped and glared at the red figure that was down the other end of the road, Nero picked up his pace into a run, he lifted his leg up when he came closer to Dante, He then planted his foot into Dante s face,  
YOU BASTARD! Nero screamed as his foot came into contact with the others face.

Dante fell back just before he pushed himself back up to an upright position,  
I m so sorry, Dante pitied him just as Nero expected,  
How dare you! Nero roared, the look on Dante s face made him feel sick, he actually felt capable of killing him because he knew if he could he would!

I m sorry, Kid I didn t mean to hurt ya that wasn t meant to happen, I don t love her, I love you, Dante stated. Don t you dare try to confuse me you sick Bastard, you did all this, you didn t just cheat on me, you lied to me you planned all of this, Nero spat.

Dante frowned in confusion,  
What do you mean? Dante asked, You killed my Parent s and then you some how lead me towards you, then you made me fall in love with you and that s when you decided to torture me; but you will not hurt me, Oldman you will not succeed, Nero cried. Nero where did you get this- Dante begun but was cut short by the sight of Lady, Lady came over to Nero and placed a hand on his shoulder, Nero growled and slapped the hand away, What do you want you little slut? Nero asked with irritation in his tone.

Huh? Why did you just call me a little slut? Lady asked more then a little offended. Don t give me all that confused crap, I know what you did with him earlier you fucked him didn t you or am I just delusional! Nero laughed like he was crazed as he pointed towards Dante,  
Nero you must be, because I never slept with Dante, I know how much he loves you hell he always talked about you when you weren t around, I could never do anything like that to you two even have proof that I was no where near this place, I was trying to fix you two up with more missions, She explained herself as she slipped a piece of paper to Nero.

Okay so if I didn t sleep with this Idiot; then who made there self look like me then sleep with the idiot? Lady asked with a sigh as she pointed towards Dante. I think I know who or what, a demon came up to me a minute ago when I um nearly drowned um myself anyway it had was white and scaly with red eyes, sharp teeth and sharp claws it was also pretty small. Well it told me that Dante had killed my parent s and that I should get my revenge and some how I believed him, Nero Informed them.

A gasp from Dante split the silence,  
That was the same demon that killed my mother, Dante commented whilst rubbing the new red mark on his face. Okay I ll keep an eye out for it and so should you two but be careful it can shape shift into anything, oh and you two don t let this bump in the road destroy what you have, Lady smiled whilst leaving.

Wow Kid you sure do pack a kick don t ya, Dante laughed,  
Dante, I still hate you, I don t care if it was a demon with because at the time you still thought it was Lady and you didn t do anything to stop I, I can t forgive you and I m sorry but after we kill this demon I m leaving and moving back to Fortunes, Nero stated as he started trailing back to the shop.

Dante s hearing selected words out of that little speech and them very words repeated over and over in his head,  
I hate you I can t forgive you Moving back to Fortunes, Round and round the words fitted into a pattern as his mind started twisting the words and torturing him.

Hehe there you go Chapter 4. Oh my god the Demon is back for the two slayers and what? Nero can t leave Dante! Hehe Well please carry on reading when I update because it s starting to get interesting! Also please review!

DArkCRazyFanGiRl 


	5. Chapter 5

Hello Its me again with another chapter!

Even though I should wait and torture people for not reviewing! Ever If you don't like the story or you think I'm a crap writer tell me but thanks to the people that has reviewed and the 295 people that has bothered reading, other then that please enjoy!

Chapter 5 - Gotcha!

Dante and Nero kept there distances, they wouldn't even glance at each other, most of the time they would stay in there own rooms.

"Dante?...Nero?" Lady called out just to be answered back by the silence.

She raced up stairs and knocked on Nero's bedroom door,

"Who is it?" Nero asked,

"Its Lady," Lady replied with a massive sigh,

"Come in," Nero sounded sad as his word made there way out of his mouth.

Lady pushed the door open to see Nero sitting on his bed with his pillow in hand and tears in his eyes,

Lady closed the door softly and sat next to him on the bed,

"Whats wrong, honey?" Lady asked as she wiped the tears from his face.

"Lady I just can't do it not after he done that to me, he broke my heart I can't forgive him so i've decided to move back to Fortunes but the one thing is I still love him," Nero cried into his pillow.

"Okay, Im going to have a word with him," She said as she slowly stood up and walked out but not before she made sure Nero was going to be okay.

Lady stormed into Dante's room not really caring what he was doing, Dante sat on his bed looking shocked at Lady's outburst.

Dante had been crying, The Dante of Sparda had been crying!

Lady walked over to Dante and punched him,

"You have destroyed him, what the hell was ya think'in you idiot, he's in his room crying over you, he talked about you and said something about moving back but do you know what the worst thing is? The worst thing is that he still loves you and you don't deserve to be loved by someone so innocent like him," Lady growled.

"All well that not the reason I came here, I came here to tell you two that I know where this demon is going to be tonight and if we catch it there tonight then we can kill it," Lady explained with her back facing Dante she didn't want to look at him.

"Okay lets go," Dante stood up and walked out the room,

Lady sighed and walked out the room back into Nero's,

"Nero I found the demon, tonight it is going to be at Capulet river for some reason, if we go now we can ambush it and kill it," Lady explained,

"Okay Im coming," Nero replied as he got up and strapped Red queen to his back then put Blue rose into its holster.

Lady and Nero walked down the stair to see Dante waiting patiently against his desk with his red long trench coat on and rebellion already strapped to his back with his two guns also in place, obversely too tired to be lazy.

They walked to the river in complete silence as they concentrated on there thoughts.

They stood near the river, it was quiet to quiet,

"Oh so you figured it out, Dante what a stud, Oh this must be Nero god the way your parents blood trickled down my hand and the way they screamed when i first started to ripe them apart oh it made me feel alive; now will you give me the pleasure of doing that to you!" It laughed hysterically as it lunged at the two half demons,

"YOU SICK BASTARD IM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Nero screamed as his eyes flashed red with anger as his demon side started to take control.

A ghosty blue figure shadowed around him with his fit of anger,

"Oh cam'on let the power free," The demon hissed in laughter,

"Nero calm down," Lady told him But Nero wouldn't listen.

Yamato appeared in his hand, Nero tried to stab it but the demon dodged the blade, it scratched Nero with its claws just before Nero sliced into its stomach and then kicked it so hard that it smashed into the river.

The demon flew out the water and towards Nero, it pinned him underneath itself, it dug its claws

deeper into his flesh,

"AHHHH!" Nero screamed in agony.

"Oh no you don't!" Dante roared as he unstrapped Rebellion and stabbed the demon right through Its stomach,

But the demon didn't make any notice of it like it never had happened.

It ripped its claws away from Nero and turned around to face Dante,

Suddenly his demon form changed into a women, she had Blonde long hair and blue eyes that matched her fair skin, she wore a red jacket and black trousers.

"Mother...?" Dante whispered under his breath in disbelief,

"Gotcha," The demon smiled.

Dante stood frozen, his heart stopped at the sight of his mother, all the memories ran through his mind.

Bang...!

It echoed in the air as smoke lifted its way up to the sky,

Nero stood up with Blue rose in one hand and the other one took hold of his left ripped shoulder,

Smoke poured out the end of his gun as the two bullets made there way out of it.

The bullets shot there target spot on as they ripped through the demon, the women's body smashed to the ground as the women slowly melted away as the Demon showed its dying form.

"Wow! Kiddo you did it," Lady laughted in realif,

But it went all awkward after that.

Dante look down at the floor, his depression starting edging its was back, he didn't want this moment to come he know that tonight Nero will leave him forever.

"Im going i'll leave you two to it," Lady came out with as the tension thickened, she slowly started walking away from the two men knowing that tonight was going to be painful and difficult for both of them.

"Im going back, I need to pack my stuff," Nero told him whilst walking past him, Dante grabbed his wrist,

"Don't leave me please, I need you," Dante cried,

"Im sorry, I just have to, every time I look at you all I see is that...moment, If you truly love me then you will let me go," Nero commented as he looked Dante deep in his eyes.

Dante's hand slipped down from Nero's wrist back to his side, he stood frozen as he watched Nero walk into the distance.

Nero was in his room putting his stuff in his duffle bag, when he was done he shoved it on his back and walked downstairs.

Dante was sat on his desk waiting and jumped up when he saw Nero,

"So is this it?" Dante asked as Nero stood in front of him,

"Im sorry but I think it is, I hope you'll be okay, Goodbye Oldman," Nero said is such a Final manner,

"Bye kid," Dante replied,

Nero opened the door and walked out, Dante didn't want it to be goodbye he had to do something, so he done what he wanted and ran after him, he wrapped his arms around Nero for one last time.

They stood like that for a couple of moment,

"Im sorry I should let you go," Dante said as he let him go and walked inside.

Nero walked the same route as he did when he was 10, he finally got there four hours later, he entered the city it hadn't changed.

When he reached the main Centre it was about seven o,clock it wasn't really busy only a few people here and there.

"Nero?" A voice asked behind him, Nero turned around to see a young women with gingery brown hair and green eyes,

"Kyrie? Wow its been a long time," Nero smiled,

"Yes it has," she repaid the gesture by smiling back,

"Um...Kyrie can i asked you something?" He asked awkwardly,

"Of corse," .

"Well can i come and live with you, i have just got here and have no where to stay?" He asked undoubtably,

"Okay but as long as you tell me what happened to you," Kyrie laughed,

"Okay i'll tell you as we walk," Nero sighed thinking of what to say.

Nero and Kyrie walked down the streets lost in conversation, Nero seemed so happy but yet on the inside he wanted to die.

Yes so like that Nero has left! I'm sorry I know its a bit rushed its because I did rush it! Xx more Review please or I won't update and you will never find out what is going to happen to Nero or Dante! So please do!

DArkCRazyFanGiRl


	6. Chapter 6

Hello Hello, its me with Chapter 6 of Desperately Holding on!

PLEASE REVIEW! OR I JUST GOING TO STOP UPDATING!

Beware a bit of NeroKyrie!

Enjoy!

Chapter 6 - Forgotten.

It had been 6 months since Nero left Dante.

A lot of things had happened,

Like for one Nero stopped Being a demon hunter and became a Knight of the order, in the last 6 months Nero slowly started to forget about Dante and the love they shared.

His mind feel in love with Kyrie but his heart still wanted Dante he just had forgotten.

Nero sat on the sofa when Kyrie walked in,

"Hi honey how was your day?" Nero asked as he kissed her,

"It was brilliant, Nero why didn't you come?" She asked with her usual high girly voice,

"Um...well I don't care for religion let alone a half a day ceremony about the damn thing," Nero groaned.

"Well if you excuse me love I have to be somewhere, Goodbye Kyrie," Nero bawled playfully as he smiled up at her,

"See you later Nero," She smiled back and done a little curtsy.

Nero walked down the street of Fortunes until he came to a little house, he gently knocked on it,

The door opened and a man with brown hair that went up to his neck, he also had green eyes an a little beard to match.

A little girl came and stood beside him she was fansonated by the Nero's silver hair,

"Dad he's not old so why dose he have silver hair?" The little asked her Dad in a cute tone,

"Honey I don't know but that was a bit rude, now why don't you go play with Lidia?" He patted her on the head just before she ran off.

"Cute kids Credo," Nero commented,

Credo let Nero in and they sat down and had some coffee,

"So what brought you here to little old me?" Credo asked taking a sip of his coffee,

"Oh I wanted to ask you something," Nero replied also taking a sip of his drink.

Credo as memorised for a moment but deicided to speck,

"Okay go ahead,"

"I want your promision to marry your sister," Nero told him,

Credo looked shocked he didn't expect this but he couldn't say that he wasn't unhappy about the idea.

"Yes you may marry my Sister

Xx-xx-xx-xx

Dante on the other hand, did nothing at all he would stay in bed only got up to get a slice of pizza, he wouldn't talk to anyone he felt destroyed and he wanted to act that way also.

Lady stumbled into his room,

"Dante i got a note from Nero...well its a wedding invitation," Lady told him,

Dante didn't say anything as usaul all he did was look at her,

"Nero getting married to a Kyrie," Lady contiuned but still Dante didn't say a word.

"God Dante stop being a stuborn asshole and talk to me, your acting worse then you did when Vergil died," She commented,

"Lady...what the fuck do you expect me to do go to the wedding and go to Nero and say "Congratulations Nero you got over me and i hope you have a nice life with this bitch" I don't think so," Dante grumbled.

"No Dante if you want him back go and get him, you have let him go that means you love with and if you get him back you would save him," Lady suggested,

"How will I do that?" Dante asked,

"You do what Dante dose best you crash things, you crash there wedding and beg to Nero," Lady grinned whist imagining that.

"I can't i would destroy his Happiness," Dante commented,

"Im sorry I have to go, Go and find Dante because he is not this man thats laying on this bed mopping about destroying someones happiness yet you have no happiness you just be self centred for at least a minute?" She huffed in annoyance,

"Okay I will do it, Now leave me alone," Dante mumbled as he rolled over to sleep,

"Thats a good boy," She smiled before leaving.

Xx-xx-xx-xx-xx

It took about a month to get the wedding ready since Kyrie was so picky,

Nero purposed to her when they was in church the next morning it wasn't really romantic but he didn't care.

Nero was in his apartment getting ready for the wedding when someone decided to knock,

"Who is it?" Nero asked as he pulled his trousers on,

"Its Credo, I was just wondering if your ready to go?" He replied,

"Um...Yes," Nero said as he opened the door to face his soon to be brother in-law.

Nero walked up the ail to wait there for his bride, in that moment he felt guilty and nervous, picture of Dante cropped up in his mind and he could slightly sensed his presence.

His thoughts got interrupted by the sound of the organ as his beautiful bride slowly walked up to him, she wore a bright grin as she blushed pink.

The organ came to a halt as she stood beside him, the priest started rambling on about marriage and god.

"Do you the Nero take the Kyrie to be your lawful wedded wife? The priest finally asked,

"I...do," Nero replied with a little of hesitation,

"Okay...And do you the Kyrie take the Nero as your lawful wedded husband?" He asked her,

"I do," She replied cheerly.

"If anyone ones has a reason for this couple to not be wed now or shall forever held there breath," The priest called out,

"I do!" someone shouted behind the door as it bursted open,

"Dante?" Nero mumbled under his breath.

Dante stood at the end of the ail his flashed red in the light and his silver hair blow in the wind,

"What is your reason for this couple to not be wed?" The priest asked obversely not amused in the slightest at Dante's outburst.

"Im in love with Nero," Dante replied confidant with his words,

"Im sorry can i just have a word with him?" Nero cut in as he walked down towards Dante and then bragged him outside.

"What are you doing here?" Nero asked nothing but a little bit annoyed,

"Lady got your invitation yeah she told me about this, 6 months and your all ready getting married to some chick well if I can't have you no one can," Dante said bitterly as he grabbed Nero,

"What the h-?" Nero was going to ask but Dante had shoved him over his shoulder,

"Let me down!" Nero screamed, Dante huffed a bit as Nero carried on fighting him.

Dante shoved him into his car and strapped him in he then got into the driver seat and locked the doors, he started the car and headed for Capulet.

"This is Kidnap," Nero moaned,

"Oh so your admitting that you are a Kid now huh? I've missed ya kid," Dante smiled,

"I hate ya Oldman," Nero replied.

It took them 6 hours to reach Capulet, Dante drove into his small garage of the shop.

Dante unlocked the door,

He looked over at Nero with a pitiful look on his face,

"What?" Nero asked,

"Nothing," Dante replied whilst looking away from Nero,

Nero grabbed Dante's chin so he would look at him,

"Dante I known you for nine years I know when there's something wrong," Nero told him.

"Um...I was thinking about that wedding and that chick, do you love her?" Dante asked,

"I truly don't know at the moment," Nero replied a little confused.

Dante got out of the car and into the shop hoping that Nero will follow and as he hoped Nero did.

"I forgot how meany good memories I had here," Nero suddenly came out with as he outlined the shape of the desk.

"Haha yeah we had some good times hey kid," Dante laughed as he sat on the sofa.

Lady suddenly bursted through the door,

"Nero your back!" Lady shouted happily as she wrapped her arms around him,

"Well I had no choice in that matter Dante kidnapped me," Nero explained as he smiled at,

"Im sorry about that," Dante apologised.

"Have you both even talked about what happened and whats gonna happen?" Lady asked in wonder,

"No," Nero replied whilst scratching his head awkwardly,

"Well...I should leave you two to it...now talk," Lady demanded as she walked out.

Nero sat next to Dante on the sofa,

"Well where should i begin? I suppose I should start by saying sorry, so Im sorry Dante," Nero smiled as the guilt slowly took hold.

It warmed Dante's heart to see Nero smile it was as he remembered but he still couldn't help but sense some miss trust between them and that scare the living hell out of him, he was trying to hold on trying so hard but he yet didn't know if he was succeeding.

There you go a update! I'm too nice for my own good!

Just so you know I will now only be updating a chapter a week so this is this weeks so you have to now wait to next week!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone! God have I been busy! I just have to say something, I got a Guest review which said I was a Review whore which is not true the reason I kept asking for reviews is because I want to know what everyone thinks It is not for the fame or anything like that, If I have came across that way then I am sorry. Anyway enjoy.

Chapter 7 - Understanding.

"Im sorry too," Dante replied with that same pity look in his eyes,

"Okay, so I went back to Fortunes and I saw Kyrie she use to be a friend of mine before my parents where murdered and I asked her if I could stay with her and she said yes, Then we started hanging out together and I became a Knight of the order, I thought I was in love with her but Im not so sure anymore, I think it was a just a way for me to stop thinking about you," Nero explained almost in realisation.

Nero scooted closer and leaned in and placed his lips to Dante's,

He finally realised how much he

had misses the mans smell and

the taste of his lips but still

overall he missed him.

Nero pulled back and smiled at the look on the other mans face; total shock.

"Well what is there for me to tell, all I really did was stay in bed wondering why I was still alive and about how much I missed you, I was self pitying myself," Dante looked away from Nero he didn't want to be pitied not after what he did he didn't deserve it.

"So are you going to go back and get married?" Dante asked desperate to know the answer,

"I don't think so because I don't think I even wanted to in the first place, maybe it was another thing I lead myself to believe, when I was standing waiting to get married I started to get second thoughts, I kept getting pictures in my head of you and you looked disappionted and upset, in a way Im glad you crashed the wedding or I would be happily married know but not really happy I would probably just lead myself to believe that I was happy," Nero commented.

Dante smiled whilst starting to understand Nero's story it all lead back to them two, everything that happened was there faults.

"At least going away helped me figure out one thing..., I figured that I hurt you by my words and from leaving, I hurt you as much as you hurt me but I was too worried of my own pain I never noticed and I would understand if you hated me," Nero carried on with his long speech as he watched Dante's expressions closely.

"I don't Hate you, I understand the reason why you did what you did and I deserved it and now I just want to tell you that I love you so much and your the only one I want ," Dante nearly teared up by the words he slipped out and he hoped Nero will accept him after everything.

"I love you, and missed you," Nero replied as he wrapped his arms around him.

The word Understanding is weird cause dose anyone understand the real meaning of the word,

But love is a emotion that bring two heart together but you can not understand love.

End of chapter

I know Its short but I want to space the story out and please don't give up on me there is lots more action that will happen soon like a longtime guest might show there face and will course lots of trouble for a two lovers xx

Love you all (´ε｀ )

DArkCRazyFanGiRl


	8. Chapter 8

Hey, Omg this is chapter 8 haha well that means I'm doing quite good with this story.

Well anyway on with the show!

Chapter 8 - Just you wait.

"NERO!" A women cried,

She sat near the fountain as she gazed into it, Tears ran down her face as she cried out.

"Kyrie? I know where they went if you want him you should go and get him," Credo suggested as he sat next to her trying to comfort her,

"Yes! Where?" She asked as she got her hopes up,

"Capulet city, somewhere called Devil may cry," Credo told her,

"Okay Im going," Kyrie said as she walked off to get somethings and then soon after set off.

Xx-xx-xx-xx

Dante sat at his desk in his usual position as Nero sat on top of it,

They were talking about Demons and the underworld.

"No...Kid you can not shoot a frost to death," Dante spoke with a smirk planted on his lips,

"Shut up old man," Nero laughed as he punched Dante lightly in a playful manner.

They both laughed, it felt good to be happy, Dante got up from his seat and grabbed Nero then placed his lips onto the teens,

There lips moved in a fast rhythm against each other as they search each others mouth with there tongues.

Nero wrapped his legs around Dante to deepen the kiss as Dante laid them both on the sofa as they lost themselves in the heated moment.

The door of Devil may cry suddenly open with a loud ring and creak, A young women walked in with a white dress and her brown locks tied up.

"Nero!" The women shouted,

Nero and Dante jumped at the voice and bump there heads together, they both looked up to see the women.

"Kyrie!" Nero called out with wide eyes in shock,

Dante sat up from Nero and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly as his pale icy eyes glanced from Kyrie to Nero.

"Well...I think i'll leave you two alone to talk everything out," Dante coughed as he stood up and walked to the stair, he gave one last glance at the two

younger's just before he closed himself into the bathroom to have a shower.

As soon as the water to the shower came on Nero decided that it was safe to talk without the Oldman listening.

"Nero...Who is...He?" Kyrie asked as she sobbed,

"Thats Dante don't you remember him the one that flew through the-," Nero rambled on but not before he got cut short by Kyrie's glare,

"I meant what is that man to you cause you looked pretty cosy on the sofa earlier even though we are meant to be engaged...Nero!" Kyrie snapped which surprised Nero.

"Kyrie Im so sorry but I...I don't love you...well I do but I love you like a brother loves his sister, and I love...Love...Dante," Nero replied as he thought over his words.

"Nero what am I going to do...Nero?" She cried out as she ran into his arms

"I don't know, Don't you worry just you wait Kyrie you will found that person for you and then get married to them and have children, but for know I would suggested to stay with Credo," Nero replied as he held her tight in his arms.

The bathroom door open suddenly

and Dante walked out, his wet hair dripped droplet down his bare chest as he walked topless down stairs.

"Are ya finished?" Dante asked lazily as he sat at his desk glancing at them as he ran his hands through his wet hair.

"Dante can you drive Kyrie home?" Nero asked,

"I don't know can I? I'll think about it," Dante replied a bit agile,

"Don't be a asshole," Nero replied with a smirk on his face as he still hang onto Kyrie in a hug.

"Well..now you have called me a Asshole I don't think I can," Dante said playfully,

"Please," Nero begged,

"Fine...only because it will make you happy," He smiled at the two younger adults.

Dante grabbed his keys and ran up stairs to get a shirt and put on his red long trench coat,

A minute later he came down stairs again fully dressed.

"Lets roll," Dante smirked as he walked out the rusty door of devil may cry along with the two others.

They got into the car Dante and Nero both sat in the front and Kyrie sat at the back behind Nero.

It took them hours to get there and with every hour Dante started to get more distracted by Nero,

the driving was annoying him he just wanted to stop the car somewhere and drag Nero away so he could fuck him senseless.

Dante parked the car just on the borderline of Fortunes,

"There you go, all we have to do now is have another four hour driving home," Dante grumbled with irritation in his voice.

"Come on Kyrie I will walk you into the main square," Nero said as he slammed the car door shut just as Kyrie nodded in response.

Nero and Kyrie walked in silence, they soon came to a halt as they reached the main square and then the tension drew thin.

"You two are a good match," Kyrie smiled,

"What?...What do you mean?" Nero asked as he rubbed his nose awkwardly.

"You and Dante I mean, your so alike and sweet together," Kyrie replied as she giggled,

"Thanks...Well i guess this is goodbye for now," Nero commented with a tint of pink spread on his face,

"I guess it is," Kyrie replied as she hugged Nero in a tight hug.

They said there goodbyes and then left, they shed a tear but they knew they would always be close by, in each others hearts.

Ec

God don't you hate it when it getting to the juicy part and then, Bang! someone interrupts them, stupid cock blocker! Haha I love that word.

You will see Kyrie go dark side soon so she wont be all shy and shitty, oh and next chapter it will have Dante and Nero smex in it I promise! Thanks for reading and review!

Love you all *:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*

DArkCRazyFanGiRl


	9. Chapter 9

Hello everyone new chapter I know I'm brilliant! Xx

Warning this chapter is basically just Dante + Nero sex if you don't like don't read but anyway on with the Sex I mean show haha.

Chapter 9 - Finally alone.

As Dante expected, it did take them exactly four hours to get back to the office, the ride was painful slow and was in silence.

They both got out the car and slammed the door in unison, Dante then unlocked the shop and walked in followed by Nero.

Dante stopped and closed the door as Nero walked away from him, Dante grabbed Nero's arm,

"Oh no you don't," Dante whispered as he twirled Nero around to face him,

He placed there lips together into a heated and needy kiss.

Dante parted there lips then kissed and sucked his way down the youngers neck as he rubbed against him,

"...Ahhh...Dante," Nero moaned.

Dante ripped Nero's upper clothes off to revile his bare chest,

As he dragged Nero up the stair determined to get there quickly or he would of fucked the Kid on the hallway floor.

Dante shoved him on the bed and laid down beside him,

"Dante," The smaller man whispered his name as he rolled over on top of the older slayer. Nero grabbed at Dante's shirt, pulling it off as he leaned up, licking tenderly at his lover's nipple, making the other squirm lightly in an attempt to keep his moan to himself. He reached down, stroking at himself as he felt the other's hand's leave him, reaching behind him as he slipped his index and middle finger inside him. "Oh, God..." he leaned down, pushing the other back as he forced him into a kiss in an attempt to drown out his moans.

Dante pumped his fingers inside him, stretching him out as he added a third finger. Their tongues slid together in a tango for dominance as Nero reached into Dante's pants pulling out his cock and sliding forward, teasing the other man as he ground down against him. "F-fuck," Dante whispered out, pulling his head back to nip at Nero's shoulder and suck it. "It...it might hurt," Dante warned as Nero teased him with his hole by pressing it against his member.

"I don't care..." Nero whispered, pressing down against him, holding him still with his hand as he slid down onto the other. His cheeks went red at both pain and pleasure as shock pains shot up his spine in an attempt to warn him to stop what he was doing. Dante leaned up once again, causing a tear to fall from Nero's eye at the movement. He felt kisses against his temples in an attempt to distract him. He shook his head, reaching up and grabbing his lovers chin, crushing their lips together hastily.

It was only a matter of moments of tongues caressing each other, Nero's fingers playing with the base of his lovers hairline, but to the both of them it was as good as heaven. The Ex knight groaned against the older's lips as he started to move his hips, moving the other inside him. Dante nipped at the other's lips in an attempt to lower the sound of his moans, placing his hands on his hips and helping him thrust up and down.

"I love you." Nero blushed, grunting softly as he lowered his head, kissing at Dante's neck tenderly.

"I don't think you'd let... anyone do this if you didn't," Dante groaned in the ex knights ear, panting softly as he thrusted harder into him. Nero grabbed onto the others shoulders, moving up and down faster, he bit down on his lip hard, trying hard not to moan out, Dante scooted forward laying Nero down on his back thrusting into him, the ex-Knight clinging to Dante's back, panting.

"Da...Dante," The younger slayer panted out, squirming as the other took his cock in his hand and pumped. He timed his strokes with his thrusting as he thrust harder, making it harder for Nero to keep quiet. "I'm... close... ah..." he bit down on the other's neck, closing his eyes tight as he attempted to hold back.

"I am too," the older slayer panted huffing as he started to slow. "You don't have to hold back..." he bit his ear softly, thrusting up hard.

The hard thrust was all it took for Nero. He gasped out, clinging harder leaving nail marks on his lovers back as he hid his face in Dante's neck, juices spilling out from his member as he struggled not to scream out. A few thrusts later, the elder slayer thrusted forward once more time, climaxing inside his love collapsing next to him, panting.

The curled up into eachother and felt like nothing could break that moment but only if they knew what was accruing in Fortunes.

Haha cliff hanger haha,

Hope you like the smex it took me ages to get right god It still bugs me!

Well anyway some dark shit will be coming so get your torches haha do you get it? No, well can't blame me for trying. Please review! Xx

Love you all ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ

DArkCRazyFanGiRl


	10. Chapter 10

Hello I'm back but holy shit my Ipods really pissing me off right now; it won't let me multi task right now and every time I'm doing something And then I go off it and then on another thing It then totally crashes the other thing I was doing and the Notepad app I use for writing my story's well every time I click off it then go back on it, it erasers all the work I did just before I click off of It so I keep having to write it again so that Is why this In my opinion Is late! Sorry and If you people have any solutions to that please tell me cause I'm seriously going to kill my Ipod soon!

Anyway enjoy and sorry for my little rant!

Chapter 10 - Cursed Envy.

A hooded figure ran down the church yard as thunder roared in the night sky.

The hooded figure turned left to an old looking apartment, they knocked twice, the door was soon open and a man with brown long hair which was tied back and a rounded face stood tall as he looked over the smaller hooded figure.

"Agnus, It is me, Kyrie I'm here for what we discussed," She said bluntly, Agnus opened the door wide enough to allow her to slip past then shut it when they were both in.

Xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-Xx

Dante sat at his desk looking at a newspaper when Nero came strolling down the stairs, he glanced over to Dante and chuckled.

"Whats so funny Kid?" Dante asked as he peered over the newspaper to Nero.

"Its just I never Imagined you to be the type to read the newspaper," Nero replied as he walked over to the others desk and sat upon it.

"Well If I didn't then I would of never found out that there is some incredible weird shit happening In Fortunes," Dante commented with a smirk edged on his lips.

Nero raised his brow as he snatched the newspaper from the elders grasps, his eyes scanned over the words that were printed on the page as he froze in place.

"Sounds like demons," Nero commented still looking at the paper.

"Ain't it always," Dante sighed as he leaned back in his chair with a lazy expression placed on his features.

"Come on lazy bones It look like were gonna have to head for Fortunes," Nero laughed as he slid of the desk to get his jacket whilst heading for the door with his weapons already placed into there rightful places.

Dante sniggered at the Ex knights optimism, he got up from his seat and stretched his back muscles as they snapped back in place with a awful 'crunch'.

"Wow you really are getting old you sure you don't want to sit this one out?" Nero asked rhetorically in a childish mocking manner.

Dante poked his tongue out at Nero in a playful tease as he pulled his red jacket on, Nero waited a little longer as Dante got his weapons strapped on.

They made their way outside and into the car; another long drive to that ridden religious piece of shit land.

Most of the drive was in silence as their minds were occupied with a strange kind of paranoia.

It was dark by the time they reached Fortunes which was quite strange as it had only been a few hour since they left and that was around twelve noon.

They walked into the centre with eagerness as thunder playfully played tricks with the sky, rain sprouted from the heavens socking them to the bone.

Two figures stood tall upon a statue, their faces could not be seen because the darkness that was cast over them but in the shadows a glint of silver court the attention of the elder as he looked closer.

The two slayer stood in front of the statue with the two people on it, they examined in for any movement but found none as if the things on top of this stoned beast was also statues but they were not.

With a flutter of blue like a bird swooping down for its pray a man came to face them, a stone like expression plastered on his face as his ice cold blue eyes glared immensely at the two that stood in front of his, his surprising silver hair cast back as only one piece of hair dropped down upon his forehead.

"Hello brother," He growled deeply as he looked upon Dante intently with anger and coldness.

"Vergil..." Dante whispered to himself in surprise as Nero looked over to him in concern.

End of Chapter

I know its short but Hehe I just have to stop it there just to be cruel.

I'm sorry I just had to bring my beloved Vergil back I hated It when he went to Hell so here he Is for everyone else who also loves Vergil oh and poor little confused Dante haha.

You will find out how Vergil is back In the next chapter so please read and please review!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Love you all (・ω・)ノ

DArkCRazyFanGiRl


	11. Chapter 11

Hey I'm back I couldn't torture you any more so enjoy this chapter!

Haha

Chapter 11 - Ice cold.

Vergil's eyes glared with hunger, how he had waited for this moment where he could finally get his revenge on Dante.

"Vergil...how?" Dante asked with a unusual tone In his voice which kind of sounded like fear, he couldn't help It but just seeing his brother brought so meany terrible memories back.

"Oh...Just a little insurance from the sweet Kyrie, I get her brother, Credo's body and she gets gained power and also get her revenge," Vergil replied and on cue Kyrie came along and stood beside him, Her hair scattered down on her shoulders whilst she stared deeply with wide blood red eyes as a devilish smile twisted on her thin lips.

Her body was wrapped up In shadowy black clothing; she wore a one piece suit of armour as a long coat cascaded around her.

"KYRIE HOW COULD YOU!" A deep growl escaped the younger's throat as he look upon the women in disgusted.

A manic laugh rouse from the women as amusement washed over her,

"Oh It was so easy, he just simply said yes to my terms he was so happy to do this for me such a loyal older brother," She replied but it did not sound like her at all It sounded demonic.

Xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-Xx

"So Agnus how will this work?" Kyrie asked with confusion as she sat down on the sofa which was placed in the middle of the square room.

Agnus sat down beside her, looking at her with timid eyes.

"Well Its like a ritual, but we need a sacrifice for the demon to take...the person also has to be quite close to you," Agnus sighed.

"I'll do It," A voice called out from a dark corner In the room, both Kyrie and Agnus twirled around to face the person; It was Credo.

"No!" That was Kyrie's instant reaction, come on who would want their own brother being sacrificed to a powerful demon?

"No Kyrie I am going to do It even If you say no...If It means that much to you I will do It," Credo replied dead serious.

"But what about your wife and two daughters?" Kyrie asked in worry as she walked towards her brother.

Credo looked down at the floor with sorrow In his eyes, he finally came Into the main part of the room and Into the light, It showed the deep red that was scattered on his clothing and skin.

"I killed them," Credo replied his voice full with sadness and pain as he stood frozen In a spot of light.

Kyrie stared at him with shock as questions spun around Inside her mind,

"Why?" She asked bluntly.

"I don't know," He replied even more sorrowful as a tear slipped down his cheek.

Kyrie decided that she didn't want to push It so she just considered his wishes even though she didn't want to but It was the least she could do just to be a good sister.

"Okay lets do this then," Agnus finally cut in as he walked over to his desk looking down at a book.

Credo coughed as to break the awkward moment, he look up at Kyrie who was now walking towards the other man,

"Credo can you lay on the desk please?" Agnus asked but not really for a response more like telling him.

Credo did what he was told and laid down, Agnus then pulled a knife out and took Credo's arm, he pulled the knife across his skin deep enough to draw blood and letting It fall into a bowl of herbs and other shit.

He then chanted a few words and with that Credo's body went limp and his breath was cut short, his skin went as white as death and his whole facial structure twisted Into a different shape, his bones crumbled as they moulded into a utterly different person.

His brown eyes changed In two different stages first a demonic red then a ice blue which held a deep glare inside.

His hair was the last to change, It lost all colour and turned into a slick snowy white which was pulled back In a neat manner.

He rushed up Into a seated position, taking in his surrounding and gave a slight timid look at the two.

"You...must be Kyrie," He said as his voice cracked because the sudden change; his voice was deeper, sleeker and more brutal then Credo's.

"Yes and you must be the legendary son of Sparda...Vergil," Kyrie replied as she felt incredible small talking to someone so powerful yet still she felt confidant In her decision no matter how much It would cost.

"That Is I...Give me your arm," Vergil ordered as his body lent forward reach over to her.

Kyrie did what he said, placing her arm Into him palm.

A surge of power ran up her arm and exploded like a hot fire all around her body, armour wrapped It's self around her body as her eyes curdled Into a sickening red, she could feel It Inside the power, It felt amazing to feel so much strength, to not feel weak it was so exhilarating.

"Lets go get these son of a bitches," Kyrie laughed hungrily.

End of Chapter

So Chapter 11 yeah! I know this Chapter is kind of filter-ish but I needed to do this chapter just to explain what happened between Kyrie and how Vergil was walking around again. So next chapter will have all the action In It don't you worry! Please leave and Review and thank you for reading!

Love you all (=^ェ^=)

DArkCRazyFanGiRl


	12. Chapter 12

Hey! Ain't you all lucky people I have been extremely ill this week yet I still wrote this chappie for you guys xxx anyway hope you like It!

Chapter 12 - Bloody reunion

Dante felt sick rise in his throat as he stared Into his brother piercing orbs, they where too familiar.

Just standing there you could feel the tension that enveloped In them passing moment as the rain still poured washing away the scene of good.

But still they just stood there like statues staring at each other not daring to show any human reaction towards one another.

Vergil tilted his head to the side looking towards Nero, he rushed toward him inches away from his face he then grabbed his devil bringer putting pressure down onto It until It started to glow.

"I will take that," Vergil hissed as Yamato appeared In Nero's other hand, he let Nero's arm drop as he snatched the katana from

him.

Vergil stepped back to where he was standing before, his face distorted with bloodthirsty and a unfamiliar smirk.

Dante unholstered Rebellion from his back as he gave a small glance at Nero who was also standing ready with Red queen In his hands.

"I'll deal with Vergil you deal with Kyrie got It?" Dante order at the younger slayer, Nero gave a un-argued nodded to show that he approved.

"VERGIL!" A roar ripped from the elders throat as he arrogantly sprinted toward The man clad In blue.

The other brother copied his actions until both their blades clashed with each others.

Their facial expression holding hate and seriousness as their blades smashed together in a struggle of dominance of the fight, they both used their unique blends of demonic power and strength against each other.

On the other side of what could be described as a battle field there was Nero and Kyrie, they just stood their waiting for each other to make the first move as If It was foolish.

"Whats the matter Nero? you scared that you would hurt little old me," Kyrie's voice sliced through whatever atmosphere was there In a attempt to mock the younger slayer.

"Kyrie...please," Nero replied, weakness showing with every word even his face was disobeying as the blankness of his face was washed over by what could be called as fear.

Kyrie did make the first move as she flashed step toward Nero holding up her blade with confidence; her blade was kind of like the Yamato except the handle was white as gold travelled beautiful all the way down the blade.

Both Nero and Kyrie stood frozen as their blades met In the middle of them, Nero held a serious look but Kyrie she was seriously enjoying herself.

In a speed of blue Yamato was shoved Into Kyrie's back and pulled out again,

"I have no need of you anymore...I just need your power," Vergil hissed from behind the now bloodied women.

He let her fall to the floor without a care In the world; thats just what kind of monster he Is the one that power has created him to be and that Is the side to him that Dante hates, the one that Is no longer human no longer his brother.

Nero ran up to her; cradling her in his arms as he watch the life drain from her.

"I'm sorry..." She whispered as she took her final breath and with that she went cold Into the arms of death.

"I said I would protect you and I failed and he will pay for that!" Nero screamed as his eyes turned into that same demonic red.

He strode over to the two men; giving the one In blue a vengeful glare.

"That was a big mistake you asshole!"

Nero rushed up to Vergil and shot at him for a few seconds but It did not effect him In the least and that pissed Nero off more.

Nero was getting frustrated every attack he inflicted Vergil would just counter It.

Nero stood there for a moment trying to come up with a plan; but with that he also let his guard down.

What happened next was a surprise to both Dante and Nero; Dante stood In front of Nero with his hands up In a protective state as Vergil stood facing him with Yamato In his hands as It Is plunged into Dante's chest.

Vergil stared at his brother and In that instance all the power lust and hunger disappeared. He slowly pulled the blade out letting Dante fall into Nero's arms.

"Dante!" ...

Haha Cliff hanger! Omg No Dante, stupid Vergil and poor Nero.

So what do you think? Hope you like It anyway xx Thanks for reading and please review!

Love you all ψ(｀∇´)ψ

DArkCRazyFanGiRl


	13. Chapter 13

Hey, how have you been I know I have token longer to update that is because I was lost for a bit now I have found my way back onto the DantexNero express haha. Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter xx.

Chapter 13 - Comatose

"Dante...!"

His icy blue eyes were clouded over with pain as they stared up at his lover; it hurt all over and it felt like any moment he would fall to pieces in Nero's arms.

Vergil couldn't believe what he just done and it scared him that in those few seconds he had felt more human then ever before.

"I'm so...sorry," Vergil whispered timidly to his dying brother and with that he went; disappeared into the air and leaving the two men in their wake.

"You son of a bitch!" Nero shouted into the open air in front of him; the same space that Vergil moments ago was occupying.

Nero wrapped his arms tightly around Dante as he lifted him against his chest so he could stand, Nero took slow steady steps toward the open area of the town as he balanced the older man in his arms.

With every step Dante's life seemed more lost; his already pale skin was now a sickly white, a white that is whiter then a piece of paper, his whole body was clammy but yet was as cold as ice.

"Help...help!" Nero cried as his knee's finally gave in; leaving him to kneel down on the soaking wet ground as he cried for one last piece of hope.

"I can help him..." A voice whispered from behind the younger slayer, he turned to look to the direction of were the voice had come from.

Down an ally way a shadowy figure leaned against a wall that was placed to its right.

Nero glanced up at it suspiciously as if it was evil or out of place; which it was.

"I mean if you let me...I know what you are and I want to help both of you," It spoke again but this time it shuffled into the light to show its self; it was a woman, who looked to be around the age of thirty; she had red curly hair that was tied up in a simple pony tail, she also had vivid green piercing eyes that clashed with her hair colour.

Nero's face softened, she looked reasonable and he was in no mood to judge he just really wanted for someone to help him and here she was wanting to do exactly that and he could not deny her that; even how much of a coincidence it was.

"Okay," Nero muttered as he looked down again at the face of his lover, his lips were now turning blue which was very worrying.

"Come, follow me," She replied after a moment she begun to walk further into the shadows of the ally way.

Nero quickly made sure that he had a tight grip on Dante and when he did he begun walking towards the woman with slight caution.

They past a lot of different building; all different types and sizes with unique little touches like pattens on doors or walls but still they all had that same Fortunes look to them, that was until they got to a small house at the end of the lane.

It was a dull grey colour with blacked out windows and a blood red metal front door which stood out against the dullness of the rest of the house.

She unlocked the door and then held it open to let Nero in; it was a bit of a struggle to get Dante in without smacking his head against the door frame.

"Lay him down on the floor," She said glancing over at the younger hunter and then down to the dying man, she then left him and went into a small room to get something.

The inside of the house was just like the outside; dire and boring but still it was good enough to live in, there was a lot of blacks and greys with only odd bits of colour here and there.

Nero looked down at Dante's face, he scowled for a moment as he saw a tear slide down the elders face.

"Why haven't your demonic healing process begun?" Nero asked in a whisper to his unconscious lover as he ran his hands through his smooth silver hair.

She came back and sat down beside Dante, placing an ancient looking bowl on the floor which was full with red liquid that seemed like blood.

She ripped open his red leather jacket and black shirt to show a gaping hole in his chest which was smothered in blood.

"Da huic Dcemone a mutuatio manu, sana vulnus hoc et fac illud grande, sana et emendare, et augmentatio et vitam, mortem et dolorem in manu tua," she chanted in what seemed like Latin as she placed her hands onto the wound.

"What are you doing?" Nero asked as he watched the scene in front of him in raw horror, there was no words to describe what was happen other then 'magical'.

With a few more words in Latin the hole in Dante's chest seem to decrease but only ever so slightly.

"I was closing the wound up slightly so it would stop bleeding...but other then bandaging it up there is nothing else I can do," She replied sluggishly as she held the bandages in her hands ready to use.

"But still there is no promise that he will survive the night...but if he dose I'm afraid to say he would probably be comatose," She explained as she started to wrap the thin material of the bandage around Dante's broad chest.

Something in Nero broke as the words registered into his mind, a sudden pang of guilt twisted into his stomach making him nauseous; it was his fault, Dante was trying to protect him and now he could be dead by tomorrow and still there was no answer for why Dante's demonic healing hasn't kicked in.

"What is your name anyway?" She asked which kicked Nero out of his train of depressing thoughts.

"Um...its Nero and he's Dante," Nero replied, staring distantly at Dante's face as he listened to his raged breathing.

"My name is Karina...I would say its nice to meet you but I don't think that nows the time, yo you should get some rest you look shattered," She replied whilst cleaning up the bloody mess with a clean cloth.

He didn't know why but he trusted her; maybe it was just that he had no one else to, all he knew was that their was just something about her that made him open up almost like he had known her for awhile.

She finally left him after awhile, leaving him to sleep but he just couldn't, not with knowing that this could be Dante's last day alive.

He looked over at Dante; there was no peacefulness to his expression at all there was only pain; it made a strange kind of anger bubble up in Nero, it was infuriating to see Dante so vulnerable and quiet.

Nero stood and turned his back on Dante, he then left to work his anger out on a demon.

He went to the Fortunes caves; surly there would be demons there, there always were.

"Come on you bitches...I'm not in the mood to play hide and fucking seek!" Nero shouted, it echoed through out the whole cave so anything could hear him.

A deep growl roared through the cave making it tremble because of the loud vibrations.

Nero turned towards were it had come from, A cocky smirk edged its way onto the corner of his mouth.

The demon finally showed its self as it stepped out of the shadow and went to pounce on Nero, he grabbed blue rose and shot six rounds of bullets into it stomach resulting in a scatter of blood and a pain filled cry.

In a flash of light blue rose was knocked out of his hand, Nero shock his head in annoyance and went to unholster Red queen but it was not there.

Nero grumbled something under his breath as he remember that he had left it back at Karina's place by mistake and didn't realise it; he was so screwed.

He jumped to the left to miss the demons claws and to also see if he could reach his gun, his mistake was turning his back on the enemy because the demon took advantage of the situation and pinned Nero to the ground, trying to get a bite into the younger's neck.

Nero struggled underneath the demon and now he thought about it this demon was butt ugly as ever; It had red faded scaly skin and purple beady eyes as a chain of orange hair tuft along the back of this scaly like demon fox.

"I...can...help you," The demon hissed, a snake like tongue sticking out ever so often which nearly scraped along his face by a matter of inches.

"Help me with what?" Nero asked breathlessly as the demon pushed heavily against his chest making it difficult for him to breath.

"I can save your beloved Dante," The demon replied whilst pushing harder onto the hunter chest; if that was possible.

"How?" Nero asked, getting tired of asking stupid question to this demon, he just wanted to blow its brains out already but still saying he wasn't interested would be inaccurate.

"That is for me to know and for you to not worry about...all I need is you,"

End of Chapter

So what did you think about chapter 13? I hope very much that you like it and yes I am trying to make these chapters longer because all my others have been quite short oh and I am very sorry for all the mistakes because I really need to get a beta reader!

(I also hope you liked my OC Kiraina)

I'm sorry more suspense, I think I should change one of the genders to suspense with the way I am going about it, anyway thanks for reading and please PLEASE! leave a review.

Everyone who dose will get a cookie! ?

Translation - (Da huic Dcemone a mutuatio manu, sana vulnus hoc et fac illud grande, sana et emendare, et augmentatio et vitam, mortem et dolorem in manu tua. ) means - Give this Demon a lending hand, heal this wound and make it grand, heal and mend, growth and life, death and sorrow in your hand.

Love you all! ?

DArkCRazyFanGiRl


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 - Dealing with a demon.

Hello everyone, Its been a long time I know but I have been very busy recently so it has been difficult to upload a new chapter but anyway here is Chapter 14, enjoy!

It was so tempting, the deal would put everything back to normal but still its terrible to know that your at debt with a demon and Nero knew that as well.

"What would you want with me?" Nero asked in annoyance, trying to fight his way out from underneath the ugly demon.

"Just a favour," The demon replied, not giving anything away to the half breed as he stared down at him smugly.

"What...favour?" Nero chocked as the demon stomach pressed harder against his ribs making it hard for him to speak.

"In one years time I will come for you, take you to hell and forever more you will be my slave, what do you say?" The demon replied with its head leaning to the left into a questioning manner.

Nero froze for a moment as his mind overrides with troubling thoughts; inside his head there was an argument raging throughout his head like a flash fire burning and leaving only an echo.

"I'll do it," Nero snapped, not even realising that he had said that, but by the time it had escaped him mouth he could not take them back.

The demon's grin seemed to have got bigger from the situation that Nero was in; Demons were sick that way, they find pleasure in others misery and misjudgements.

"Well that Is all from me...I'll see you in an year Nero..." The demon hissed, pulling itself off from Nero and slowly walked away further into the cave.

Nero stared over at were the Demon was earlier in some sort of disbelief; he was stupid to make a deal with a Demon and he knew that if Dante found out about it the Old man was sure to kick his ass.

Nero made his way back to Karina's house, he felt very anxious to know if Dante was awake or even dead.

He stepped into the hallway of the same dull house as he did earlier, there was something off It was just that Nero could not find an explanation for this strange feeling that had washed over him as he entered the main room.

Nero looked down at the floor; Dante was there sitting up with an blanket lazily wrapped around his shoulders as he stared distantly in front of him.

"How you feeling Old man?" Nero asked as he walked over to him and sat down.

Dante did not even acknowledge Nero's presence, it was like he wasn't there.

Karina entered the room and sat down on the opposite side of Dante, not even glancing over at Nero as if they were both ignoring him.

Nero shock his head in disbelief,

"What have I done to deserve this treatment?" Nero asked out loud even though it was some what rhetorical.

Still they did not say a word to him, they just sat there staring at inanimate objects.

"I want Nero..." Dante whispers out loud which court Nero's attention.

Nero stared at Dante in a questioning manner, he was having problems with working out this little game that Dante was playing, whatever game he was playing Nero had decided that it was not fun.

"What the hell are you talking about old man I'm right here?" Nero replied after awhile, standing up and looking down at his lover.

"I need to talk to him Karina...where is he?" Dante asked rhetorically as a sigh escaped from his lips in a depressed manner.

"I'm here babe, don't worry," Nero cries out,

Nero rushed down to Dante's eye level and placed a hand to his should but to his surprise it went straight through, almost like it dose in a cliché ghost love story.

"What the hell?" Nero gasped as he stumbled back in shock, something weird was going on and Nero had a strange feeling that it was something to do with this demon deal he had made.

End of Chapter

I know its short and not that well written but whatever, If you haven't noticed I have become very lazy and un sure about this story and I am considering to stop writing it, what do you think should I or shouldn't I? Anyway I hope this chapter was okay and PLEASE Review! Thank you.

Love you all =(^.^)=

DArkCRazyFanGiRl


	15. Chapter 15

Hello everyone, Yes you should love me I have finally written Chapter 15, this is my Christmas present to all of you!

Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 15 - A year without you and a helping hand from a enemy.

he had never felt as crushed as he did all these days, knowing that Dante was here with him but yet he was so far.

Even the idea of it seemed like a nightmare, he sat there watching Dante slowly close himself up; he slept only a hour an night and he also did not eat a lot only when Karina kicked his arse to eat thats the only time he did- Yes he was staying at Karina's, everyone said it was for the best even Trish and Lady agreed.

"Dante...you have to eat something," Karina sighed as she looked over at the man that was huddled up in the dark corner of the room with blankets wrapped all around him.

"I'm not hungry..." Dante grumbled, he had been like this for weeks now- no it had been months and Nero felt helpless; he could not comfort him with his loving words or hold him close.

Nero was sat in the opposite corner watching Dante with cautious eyes, he could not take his eye of the man as he was worried about him, he knew what the man was capable of and that Dante could end his life like it did not mean anything at all.

Dante stood up with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I'm going to have a shower," Dante told Karina as he stormed off into the direction of the bathroom.

When he got into the bathroom he slammed the door shut and slipped down to the floor, he curled his body up into a ball and smothered his head into his hands.

Nero crouched idly by just watching as Dante fell apart even more, he couldn't do anything- nothing at all he was helpless and it hurt him to had not so long ago everything but now it was slowly falling from his grasps.

Dante continued to sob for what seemed like an hour before he decided it was best to have this shower. He stripped off all his clothing and stepped into the shower before turning the hot water on; as Nero watched Dante shower a sick desire twisted its self into him yet he pushed it away, he knew it was not the time and place for it nor right.

Nero sighed then went and sat in the corner, he looked forward to see a steamed up mirror and suddenly an idea washed over him- maybe he could write to Dante using the mirror?

Nero rushed up in anticipation, he so wanted for this to work and for the sake of himself and Dante he needed for this to work, he knew if he did not get Dante's acknowledgement soon either he or the older man would go crazy.

he pushed his finger across the condensation that was on the mirror, happy that it had made a mark he wrote his message-

"Dante it is me Nero, I know that you cannot see me but I can see you; don't fret this is to do with a demon deal that I had made for you, I have a year until I will go to hell, I mi-" he could not even get the last bit of what he wanted to say as he ran out of space.

Nero was mentally kicking himself for not being able to write the last bit, the last words were the words he wanted to tell Dante so dearly-

"I miss you, love from Nero,"

Dante stepped out of the shower and put a towel around his waist, he was about to leave but the mirror court his attention.

He stepped closer to the mirror and read the writing that was on there, his hand went to his mouth in shock as he reached out to touch the mirror.

"You fucking idiot..." Dante grumbled as a single tear escaped from his eye, he could not believe this, Nero had made a deal with a demon for him- he knew what this meant, making a deal with a demon was serious you basically sell your self to it and in more ways then one; you are literally made into the demons slave and that scared Dante.

"I'm sorry," Nero whispered, he looked away from Dante; he could not stand to see the hurt on the mans face because he could tell that he was disappointed.

Dante sighed and turned from the mirror, his heart was pounding in his chest and his head was spinning.

It was a lot to take in- a few moments ago he was thinking that Nero was dead or had left him but now he had information that he is actually under a demon deal, it was beyond overwhelming.

"Dante you alright in there?" Karina asked from the other side of the door as she placed a small knock onto the door.

"Yeah," Dante replied quickly as he ran his hands through his wet hair- he was tired as hell but yet he knew that he would not be able to sleep after everything, definitely with the whole deal situation.

Dante quickly got some clothes on and then exited the bathroom, he sat down in the exact spot as earlier; he curled his body up and closed his eyes.

"That stupid Kid, making a deal like that, doesn't he care? He's so stubborn and yet I still miss him so, what am I going to do about this? If I catch this demon then I will surely rip its intestines out," Dante thought to himself.

After awhile Dante did manage to fall asleep but it was a restless sleep, it did nothing for him it was just meaningless yet it was delightful to have no thoughts for awhile and to also not feel anything because of the sleepiness.

-Xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xX-

Dante was standing in darkness. At first he did not realise were he was but then he remembered- he was in a house, Karina's house to be precise.

It was the middle of the night but the weirdest thing was that he was just stood in the middle of the room without no clue of how he got there.

He turned around and felt a sudden presence wash over him, he glanced over at the far corner and noticed a dark figure standing there.

"Show me your face!" Dante bellowed, he hoped this wasn't going to end badly because he really was not in the mood for that.

The person stepped forward to show who they were,

"Hello brother," The man said softly with his greeting- it was self explanatory of who the presence was.

"Vergil!" Dante hissed in annoyance- this man, his brother was the reason for all this; he was the one that had stabbed him which was the reason of Nero making the deal and it annoyed him to see that look on his brothers face.

"Don't fret brother...this is only a dream, I just want to let you know that I can help," Vergil exclaimed with a unfamiliar tone in his voice.

"So you come and visit me in my sleep and tell me that you can help...how on earth could you help me you asshole?" Dante asked in a less then kind tone in his voice.

"Brother you always undermined me..." Vergil sighed- Dante always had the same tone with him, it was always hard and irritated and Vergil was starting to get very bored of it.

Dante just rolled his eyes and then went back to glaring at his brother, Vergil glared back in a mocking manner- at least he seemed happy by his little visit.

"I meant it when I said I could help," Vergil commented but this time he sounded genuine.

Dante did not know what but something had changed in his brother; and he still had not figured out if it was a good or bad thing.

"with what?" Dante asked- all the bitterness was gone only curiosity remained, it was kind of strange for Dante that he was actually having a conversation with his brother there was no arguing or any of Vergil's whole 'Power' obsession going on.

"I can help you get Nero back,"

End of Chapter

Omg! PLEASE PLEASE review I know that I do not deserved to be loved because of the fact that I had abandoned you but don't fret I am back YEAH!

Happy Christmas hope everyone gets what they want.

Love you all (*^^)o∀*∀o(^^*)

DArkCRazyFanGiRl


	16. Chapter 16

Desperately holding on 

What's up everyone, I am happy to say that there is a new chapter of this story and this is it! I wrote this for everyone who has asked me to continue so I hope you appreciate it and like it…ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 16 – It's no going to get any better 

The smile that was on Virgil's lips flattened as he was pushed forcefully against the far wall, Dante pinned him down and gave him the best glare he could muster.

"Don't play with me asshole, there is no way that you would help me unless you were not actually Virgil," Dante spat.

A small chuckle escaped from Virgil's lips as he pushed Dante off of him and walked over to the couch and sat down. Dante stared at him for a short while; there definitely wasn't anything off about Virgil, he seemed genuine enough.

"God where is the Dante I know; the Dante that wouldn't care for who I was as long as I could help and in this case I am who I say I am, I am also capable of helping you on you endeavour…so please can we skip all of the enquires and get straight down to business," Virgil sighed as he saw that determined look in Dante's eyes; he wasn't going to let one go was he.

"How exactly can you help me get Nero back?" Dante questioned, you could hear it; the desperation in his voice and the pain in his eyes as he glared down at his brother, he did not know what to do…should he trust him or not? But then on the other hand he would do anything for Nero even if it meant putting his trust in a man who was long ago known as the enemy.

"Let's just say I know things; things in which could be deemed as useful, Dante together we are stronger and you know it. That demon is not just any ordinary demon…oh no he is much more and that is why he wants Nero; it's because of that arm, Dante you have to understand the fact that half breeds possess a great amount of power and Nero is stronger than he and us know and if that demon gets its hands on him it will manipulate that power within him, if that happens…well it will be the end; the end of the Nero you know and the world as well…and there Is not going back," Virgil spoke with perception and affection within his voice, something within Virgil was crumbling down and his humanity was showing.

"Just tell me one thing Virgil…why do you want to help me," Dante asked in that same tone of desperation and sentimentality.

"…I regret to say this but I have missed you brother and I have realised that it is in my best interest to gain your trust again, I know that it will not be easy but maybe it will be worth fighting alongside you again, so what do you say are you willing to trust me a little and let me help…God Dante you have gotten too soft, us talking about are feelings I thought I would never see the day," Virgil sniggered slightly.

"Alright but only for this once I will trust you but if you do anything which seems slightly shifty I will shoot you in the ass," Dante half-heartedly glared down at Virgil as he clapped a hand down on his shoulder.

"And I am not getting soft,"

"Yes whatever Dante," Virgil replied cynically as a flutter of laughter escaped from his mouth, maybe in a couple of years or so they could mend their broken brotherly bond back to how it used to be.

"Dante…Dante hello, wake up," A voice called out from nowhere, Dante sighed and sat down next to his brother. He did not know why but he wanted to stay asleep just for a little while longer, he wanted to speak to his brother more; they had thing they needed to talk about even if he did not want to.

"It's time to wake up Dante…we will talk about this later and hopefully it won't be in your dreams," Virgil muttered as he stood up from the couch and walked away, a second later he was gone and then the whole room was gone replaced by blackness.

* * *

Dante had been asleep for a few hours now; Nero would not look away from the older man, he did not want to miss a single second of him because he knew that in a few months he will never be able to see him ever again.

Nero let out a sigh and finally tore his eyes from his lover, the longer he stayed the harder it got; the harder it was getting to say goodbye and with this thought in mind it was getting harder to find reasons to stay.

Maybe with him gone Dante will be able to let go of him quicker and it may hurt him less, and so he decides to go. He got up from where he sat and walked over to his lover, he crouched down beside him.

"Dante I love you, I truly do but I am doing all of this for you and I hope you keep that in mind every time you think about me…please don't avenge me just carry on and I hope you smile every time a thought of me comes into your perverted head, Oldman mine and forever," Nero whispered as he stroke his cheek.

He stood back up and made his way towards the door, he gave Dante one last glanced then opened the door and walked out. He did not know where to go but whatever it wasn't like he cared because there was only one place he wanted to be and that was back at Devil may cry with Dante.

He sighed as he stood at the end of a deserted street; there were loud footsteps which came from behind him, he spun around and saw the demon.

"What do you want, you son of a bitch" Nero growled.

The demon laughed in response…well Nero guessed it was a laugh, he couldn't really tell.

The demon edged closer until he stood over the young hunter, this would usually be the point where he would shoot it in the head but unfortunately for him he did not have his weapons on him.

"I have decided, you will come with me now," The demon grumbled down to Nero who had pinched his nose in disgust as a disgusted look washed over his face; I think the demons breath stunk.

Nero stepped back and scowled at the creature.

"But it hasn't been a year, you promised why now are you changing your mind?" Nero snarled.

"You should never trust a demon you insolent brat, also you have left Dante so I want to take you before you have the chance to go running back to him," The demon hissed with laughed as he grabbed Nero and held him in its massive hand.

"Ah! That is just disgusting…really man don't you know what a shower is oh wait I'm sorry that is just your natural smell you know I have always hated the way you demons smell, it really makes me wonder how I am the same race as you…well half, now let me go because I swear if you don't I'll kick your ass," Nero growled, glaring down at the revolting smelling demon.

"Ha! You make me laugh half breed," And with that said the demon turned around and walked through a portal which had formed behind it, Nero still in its grasp shouting profanities and growling at it.

* * *

"Dante…wake up," He slowly opened his eyes to see Karina standing over him; she smiled at him and then walked away leaving him to fully wake up.

He sat up and stretched out his back, he looked around the room and a sudden feeling of sadness wash over him, the loneliness he had felt since the day he had found out about Nero's disappearance had now gotten worse and so had his depression.

The feeling of the other half breed's presence had completely gone…Nero was gone and he felt it.

"Nero, why did you leave? You stupid kid…you have no idea what you have got yourself into. God I miss him so much, damn it I love him so much," …

End of chapter

* * *

Thanks for reading and Please PLEASE review!

-Lokipie-


End file.
